Tony's Plan and Deep Six
by SHRevolutionary
Summary: After Tony locks Jenny and Gibbs in their office to see what happens  and to win a bet with Ziva , McGee watches as hilarity ensues as Jen and Jethro battle it out. Jibbs. McAbby. Tiva. McGee's POV. One-Shot. Please read and review.


Gibbs stalked up to the Director's office, yelling for Tony and Ziva to quit their flirting and get to work. I was down in the lab helping Abby with the case, and Ducky and Palmer were down in the morgue dissecting the body. I went upstairs and side stepped just in time to avoid getting trampled by Our Fearless Leader.

"Jen! You'd better get on the phone and start talking to the FBI!"

"Jethro! What did you do this time? I don't have time for this!"

"But Jen! It wasn't my fault! I didn't do it this time!"

"Why are they angry then?"

"I don't know! I was hoping you could tell me that!"

"How should I know?"

I watched this yelling match, wondering when they would find out that the FBI problem was just Tony trying to get the pair together, and not really the FBI.

I'm guessing y'all want to know what happened. Alright, here's the story. Tony and Ziva made a bet. Tony said that Gibbs and our Lady Director would get together by the end of the week, but Ziva said that they wouldn't redo Paris unless they were the last couple on the planet. They argued for a while and I just sat at my desk, thoroughly amused. I decided not to get involved, but when Ziva started threatening to kill Tony with her tape dispenser, I changed my mind. Tony's annoying and all, but if he died, I'd have to face the wrath of Ziva by myself. She'd be even grumpier and crazier if Tony weren't here to amuse her. I have enough to deal with with my on-again-off-again relationship with Abby. I told them to wait until the end of the week and if Gibbs and Jen are together, Tony wins, but if they are not, Ziva does. In retrospect, that was not my best idea. It spiraled into a bet, and now Tony has a month's worth of coffee and driving with Ziva on the line, and Tony DiNozzo never loses a bet. Ever. So Tony paid Agent Fornell and a new agent, Agent Gote, to call Gibbs and act angry so he would pay a visit to Jenny. Then, Tony is going to lock the door and refuse to let them out, hoping they won't know it's him. He expects this plan will work and Gibbs and the Director will never know what happened.

What Tony doesn't know is Jenny pulled me aside after work one day and asked me to install security cameras all around her office and connect them to her television so she can see everything going on. When I asked her why she needed this, she told me that Ziva said it would be necessary in the near future, but she never explained anything else. I promptly installed the cameras and went home to get ready for my date with Abby, knowing exactly why Ziva wanted cameras around Jenny's office.

It seems the FBI agents did their job, because both Gibbs and Jen look really angry.

"Jethro, if you made them angry again, I swear…"

"Jen, it wasn't me."

"Step into my office and we'll discuss this. I don't want to bother your agents."

As they entered the Director's office, Tony was so excited he nearly fell out of his chair. Scratch that, he did fall out of his chair. Actually, Ziva pushed him. He tiptoed up to the Director's office, doing a fancy ninja roll at the top of the stairs. He crawled to the door, locked it, and skulked back down to his desk. He propped his feet up on his desk and made a smug face at Ziva, who just smiled sweetly and turned back to her computer screen. I stayed at the top of the stairs with my report for Jen in my hands, patiently waiting for the end of their argument.

"Jethro, I'm finished talking to you. You're dismissed."

"I'm _dismissed_, Jen?"

"Yes. You are dismissed."

"Do you really have to be so formal?"

"It's a nice way of telling you to go back to your desk."

"You don't have to be a formal director with me, Jen. Ya weren't too worried about it in Paris."

"Jethro, get out of my office."

"Have you forgotten how we were in Paris, Jenny? Nowhere close to formal!"

"Agent Gibbs, I demand you leave my office."

"Alright Madam Director, I'm going."

Gibbs turned the doorknob to leave, but it wouldn't move. He tried again with no result. He glanced at Jen, who was tapping her foot and looking angrier by the minute, and tried one more time.

"Jen, the door's stuck."

"No, it's not."

"Yes it is."

"Let me try."

Jen tried to open the door. She pulled on it, kicked it, and put all of her weight into pulling on it. Unfortunately for her and Ziva, the knob broke off and she fell backwards to be caught by Leroy Jethro Gibbs. She looked up at him, caught his eyes for a moment, and hastily stood up and brushed herself off.

"I don't know what you did, but I will get revenge."

"Jen, do you really think when I woke up this morning I planned on being locked in your office?"

"Jethro."

"Jenny, I didn't plan this!"

"I think I know who did."

"How?"

"McGee installed a camera outside my office a few nights ago and we can check it to see who did this. If I just connect this wire here…"

The Director and Gibbs worked on the television for a while while Tony bragged to Ziva. I was still waiting to give Jen her paperwork.

"See? I knew they would get together!"

"They're not together, Tony."

"Yes they are."

"I think they know what's going on."

"They what?"

"I think our little techy friend let the horse out of the bag and gave Jen a security camera outside her office. She'll watch the video and know it was you."

"It's a cat, Zee-vah, and I don't think McScaredy-Cat would approach Jenny after work hours."

"Then what's that on the ceiling near her door?"

Tony just stared at the camera in horror as Jen and Gibbs finally got it hooked up to the TV. Jen grabbed the remote and turned it on. After watching the video in fast-forward for a while, Gibbs took the remote from her and hit play.

"Here we are, fighting."

"And there's Agent McGee. I hope he has that report finished."

"If he locked us in here, I'll…"

"You'll what, Jethro? You aren't authorized to punish Timothy."

"Wait, Jen. There's DiNozzo!"

"He's awfully close to my door…"

"It was _him_! DiNozzo locked us in here!"

"He's probably watching us now."

"I can't believe we thought it was Elf Lord."

"Whom?"

"McGee."

"Why did you call him…"

"Long story."

"Well, what should we do?"

"Let's give him something to talk about."

At this, Gibbs threw his arms around Jen and kissed her like crazy. Tony fell off his chair by himself this time and Ziva's jaw dropped. I just smirked and flipped through my report. After a while of them kissing, Ducky walked upstairs.

"Timothy! I found something in the case! The bullets in Miss Kennedy's torso are the same ones we found in her teacher, Dr. Thoth. We also found that Margo Kennedy and Dr. Thoth were not just teacher and student. There was a complex intimate situation going on between them. This reminds me of a song by The Police from the 1980s. "Don't Stand So Close To Me." We used to joke about it in Paris, with Jethro being like Jen's teacher back then… Why are you standing outside the Director's office?"

"Uh, Ducky? Ya know how you were talking about a complex intimate situation?"

Ducky eyed me suspiciously. Well, I would look at myself strangely too if I saw myself standing outside the Director's office trying to block the window. Ducky tried to look through the window behind me, but I side stepped and blocked his view. This continued for a while until Ducky got annoyed. He glared at me and did something I never expected him to do. Actually, I did kinda expect it. What he saw when he opened the door was not what he expected.

"Jethro? Jennifer?"

"Uh, hey Duck. How's it goin'?"

"Ducky! I wasn't expecting you…What brings you to my office?"

"I was going to tell you a new advancement I found in the case."

"Well, what is it?"

"It can wait if you're busy…"

"We're not busy. Agent DiNozzo got us in here and we decided to have fun and surprise him."

"Uh, okay. Well, remember the song 'Don't Stand So Close To Me?' Well, it applies to Miss Margo Kennedy and Dr. Thoth."

"They were together?"

"Yes Jethro, they were. Not unlike the two of you."

"Excuse me Jethro, Ducky, I have to have a talk with Agent DiNozzo."

"Jenny, we'll come too. Surprise him."

Jen, Ducky, and Gibbs went downstairs and walked over to Tony's desk. Not wanting to miss this, I put my report on Jen's desk and ran down to sit at mine. Ducky and Gibbs were standing next to his desk while Jen stood right in front of it.

"Agent DiNozzo."

"Yes, Director."

"Why did you lock my office door?"

"I…I…I didn't…"

"He did."

"Thank you, Ziva."

"Yeah, thanks Ziva. Thanks a lot."

"We knew before Ziva told us."

"Great job, McTattle."

"But I got you two together! You should be happy! Sir. And Ma'am. And Ducky."

"Ya know we're not really together, DiNosey? We just kissed to shock you."

"Hey Tony."

"Yeah, Ziva?"

"It's Friday. The week's over. And it's 6:00. Workday's over. I won."

"But…"

"Let's go for a ride. I'll drive. You can buy coffee."

"And Agent DiNozzo? Nice ninja roll."

Jenny and Gibbs left holding hands. It was, after all, 6:01, and Tony lost his bet. Ducky walked behind them, taking the elevator back down to the morgue to tell Palmer to go home. Ziva and Tony waited for the elevator to come back up to take them to Ziva's car so she could reap the benefits of winning their bet. Tony reached for her hand and she brought her other hand up and slapped him across his face, swearing to kill him with her stapler if he tried to make a move on her again. A disappointed Tony and delighted Ziva stepped into the elevator as Abby stepped out. She ran to me and hugged me.

"Timmy! You got Mommy and Daddy back together! We can babysit the Gibblets!"

"Uh, Tony did that…"

She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the elevator to go home and get ready for our date. She was coming over to my house to read what I wrote so far in my sequel to "Deep Six." I got in my Porsche and drove home, thinking about the day's events. I had this funny feeling LJ Tibbs and the Colonel would be breaking up thanks to Tommy and Lisa.

** Locked in an office with Annie, the Director, L.J. Tibbs remembered what it was like to have fun, laugh, love, and live a little. To prank Agents Tommy and Lisa, he pulled Annie into his embrace and kissed her passionately, remembering their time together in Munich, Germany. All of his pain left his body when she kissed him back and sparks flew that even McGregor could see from outside the office. L.J. knew at that moment that he needed to break off his relationship with the Colonel and start a new life with Annie. She made him happy, something he hadn't felt since Shelly and Karrie, his first wife and daughter, died while he was stationed overseas with the marines. He knew he would have to trust Annie with his secrets, but they were a small price to pay for a new life with her and her love. For now though, he looked in her emerald eyes with his cobalt ones and knew what she was thinking: revenge on Tommy and Lisa would be a load of fun. They smiled as they were let out of their office by David, the ME. –Deep Six 2**


End file.
